xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Riki
Riki (Japanese: ; English dub: ) is one of the seven playable characters in Xenoblade Chronicles and a member of the mercantile Nopon race. Despite his appearance, he is actually 40 years old and six of his children can be found in Frontier Village. In the English version, Riki eventually reveals (during a side quest) that he has a total of 11 children. He begins accompanying Shulk and his party after the group reaches Frontier Village. Personality Naturally talkative, Riki often goes on at length about how he is actually a legendary hero spoken of in Nopon prophecy. In truth, his position as a "hero" was only granted by Chief Dunga as a way to pay off the heavy debts that have arisen from his and his children's huge appetites. Apart from this, Riki has very little involvement within the story's major plot, instead contributing to most of the game's comic relief. Quotes within the game show that Riki acts very much like his appearance: he is highly energetic, positive about mostly everything, and often exclaims what he feels with gusto, similarly to an excited child. In battle, his enthusiasm helps to calm several party members like Melia and Sharla, while being a nuisance to others like Reyn. Due to his overconfidence of being the "Heropon", Riki is also prone to bouts of childish "hero talk", often describing events in a way that made it seem like he contributed much more than he actually did. In-battle quotes show this very well, as he exclaims several lines such as "Heropon run from nothing!" and "Heropon is biggest, strongest!", while also calling his party members "sidekicks" to give himself more of the limelight. Sometimes, he will even outright proclaim that an issue that's been solved was "all thanks to the Heropon". However, this is all taken lightly by Shulk's party. Despite all this, Riki does have a knowledgeable side. His first suggestion to Shulk's party was to find an area with lots of Ether Crystals in order to hunt down a Telethia that was terrorizing Makna Forest, as he knew Telethia were attracted to Ether. He also reads his friends better than what one might expect, as he made an excuse to rest during the party's trek on the Fallen Arm before admitting to Dunban his actual reason: he stopped only for Melia to rest, as she was hiding the fact that she was tired and would not admit it to anyone. Finally, he was able to relate to Dunban's bond towards Fiora due to him having a family himself, and managed to have a Nopon-to-Homs talk with Dunban regarding family matters, to Dunban's surprise. Story The party is first introduced to Riki in a short, humorous scene. The characters are seemingly unimpressed with the compact hero and are unsure what to make of him. This does not improve upon learning that Riki expects them to find equipment for him, too. Riki informs the group that his reason for being the Heropon (chosen legendary warrior for the Nopon race; English dub: ) is that he owes "lots of monies" to the people of Frontier Village. However he does mention that they will forgive his debts should he successfully slay the "Dinobeast" that has been plaguing Makna Forest. When Reyn doubts if Riki will be of any help, he immediately suggests that they hunt the "Dinobeast", by finding a place where there are many Ether Crystals. Apparently the Telethia they are hunting prefers to nest where there are Ether Crystals. Upon finding the Telethia, Riki becomes quite angered with the way "his Makna Forest" has been damaged. Melia mentions that Telethia will absorb Ether from the surrounding environment. They engage the beast in battle. After the fight, Riki takes most of the credit back in Frontier Village for slaying the "Dinobeast", even though according to the rest of the group, he did not actually do very much. Gameplay In gameplay, Riki could be described as a combination of Black Mage & Thief, thanks to his debuffs and party skills. While he lacks arts that deal high amounts of damage immediately (such as those possessed by Dunban and Reyn), he has an array of ether arts capable of inflicting status ailments onto enemies. As such, he does not inflict as much immediate damage compared to other party members, but excels at softening enemies by stacking status ailments to deal considerable amounts damage over time. Once he stacks up enough status effects, he can also use Say Sorry to remove them, which deals more damage if the enemy has more status ailments. Riki also brings beneficial party buffs to battle. While he can heal his teammates with You Can Do It, he also has several powerful auras such as Hero Time, which randomly boosts a single stat immensely while preventing the party's tension from dropping, while his Talent Art Yoink! lets him steal stats and items from enemies, eventually even EXP and AP too. Riki additionally has an array of gimmicky arts to fit with his personality: Roly-Poly may forcibly topple an enemy or bind them if it fails, Bedtime causes causes every enemy (including Riki himself) to fall asleep, Behave will paralyze and calm crazed enemies, and Happy Happy allows Riki to manually charge the Party Gauge when he is at high tension. Interestingly, Riki has the highest HP stat of any of the playable characters (even more than Reyn), and although he initially can only wear light armour his later skill tree Heroism allows him to equip heavy armour. He does, however, have one downfall: due to his height, he tends to swim rather than walk in water (even water shallow enough for the other party members to walk in), making him useless in water battles. General stats ※ These stats are raw and do not include the bonuses from the skill lines. * each auto-attack hit adds 10% to his talent gauge * highest base health of all playable characters in the game * excels at damage over time; has the most debuff arts out of all characters * beneficial party skills in Happy Happy and Hero Time * can use auras to keep or remove aggro with Riki is Angry or Play Dead * can steal points, items, stats, etc. from an enemy with his talent art Arts * Yoink! Art (steal something from an enemy, at first only items or stat boosts but later he can obtain XP and AP with skills) * Happy Happy (fills Party Gauge, high tension required) * Bitey Bitey (bleed damage, back-hit extends duration) * Sneaky (back-hit triples damage) * Play Dead (removes all aggro, no damage when feigning death, heal HP like when revived, subsequent use of physical arts increases damage (one-time only)) * Lurgy (poisons enemies in a frontal cone) * Hero Time (aura around Riki with limited range, prevents tension decrease, significantly increases a single stat for himself at random) * Roly-Poly (30% chance to force Topple, binds if Topple fails) * Behave (inflicts Paralysis, may remove Crazed, less effective with lower tension) * You Can Do It (heals targets in a frontal straight area, amount depends on the number of debuffs on targets (battle members)) * Freezinate (causes Chill damage to a single enemy) * Bedtime (sends all enemies around Riki to sleep, as well as Riki himself) * Tantrum (3-hit combo, causes Break in a frontal cone on third hit) * Burninate (causes Blaze damage in a circle around Riki) * Riki is Angry (counters all non Talent Art damage with spike damage, which reflects 2, 4 or 8 times the damage) * Peekaboo (side-hit confuses Mechon) * Say Sorry (removes debuffs from enemy, but increases damage for each one) Skill trees Riki has the following Skill Trees: |-|Vivacity= Vivacity is one of Riki's initial three skill trees, and the first skill is unlocked at the start of the game. Prioritizing Vivacity improves Riki's maximum HP based on the number of skills that have been unlocked in this tree: Skills |-|Innocence= Innocence is one of Riki's initial three skill trees. Prioritizing Innocence improves Riki's Ether Defence based on the number of skills that have been unlocked in this tree: Skills |-|Flexibility= Flexibility is one of Riki's initial three skill trees. Prioritizing Flexibility improves Riki's Agility based on the number of skills that have been unlocked in this tree: Skills |-|Cowardice= Cowardice is Riki's fourth skill tree. It can be unlocked by completing Getting Bigger!, which requires 3.5☆ affinity with Central Bionis. Prioritizing Cowardice improves Riki's block rate based on the number of skills that have been unlocked in this tree: Skills |-|Heroism= Heroism is Riki's fifth Skill Tree. It is obtained by completing Final Challenge of the Sage. Prioritizing Heroism improves Riki's Critical Hit rate based on the number of skills that have been unlocked in this tree: Skills Legend Gem Crafting Riki owns unique Shooter and Engineer abilities for Gem Crafting, they are: Shooter * Impatient Shooter: Gem crafting process happens twice in a row. Engineer * Strong Flame: Terrible * Medium Flame: Terrible * Gentle Flame: Great Presents 4 hearts * Love Source (Strange; Other) 3 hearts * Soft Sea Cucumber (Animal; Makna Forest) * Moth Crawler (Bug; Bionis' Leg) * Rubber Mantis (Bug; Ether Mine) * Glider Cockroach (Bug; Central Factory) * Minute Mantis (Bug; Other) 2 hearts * Kelp Mushroom (Veg; Makna Forest) * Ice Cabbage (Veg; Valak Mountain) * Golden Beetroot (Veg; Fallen Arm) * Energy Aubergine (Veg; Mechonis Field) * Sour Gooseberry (Fruit; Bionis' Leg) * Ice Kiwi Fruit (Fruit; Fallen Arm) * Prairie Dragonfly (Bug; Colony 9) * Brown Butterfly (Bug; Tephra Cave) * Wheel Lurker (Bug; Galahad Fortress) * Forest of Gossip (Strange; Makna Forest) In Super Smash Bros. Riki appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U during Shulk's Final Smash, performing a Chain Attack with Dunban and Shulk. He also appears as an Assist Trophy, using a variety of arts such as Happy Happy, Freezinate, and Yoink!. Quotes * "Chief lying! Chief make up prophecy one minute ago! Riki mad!" * "Dundun watch over Shulk, Dundun watch over Fiora. That is all a daddypon can do." * "Friend wrong! Chief choose by instinct!" * "Friends get ready, friends help Riki get ready!" * "Friends meet Riki when ready. Then friends and Riki leave together!" Reyn: "Big attitude for a furry footrest." (imitating Riki) "'Dinobeast is big and scary', Great. That'll come in handy." * "Meet this year's Legendary Heropon, Riki! Riki live to serve!" * "Melly! Riki hear you hurt Dinobeast!" * "New Hom Hom friends!" * "Nyapakapow!" * "Of course Riki know!" * "Ok, Riki ready for round two- uh, what? Monster defeated already? Riki not know!" * "Riki listen because Riki is the Heropon" * "*sigh* Riki owe lots of monies to village. If Riki defeat Dinobeast, village promise to forget my debts. So Riki like being Heropon!" * "Riki's friend right, Hom Hom clever!" * "Riki's friends, listen to Riki! Dinobeast is big and scary!" * "When Dinobeast hurt, Riki know it go to place with ether crystals. Friends and Riki go to place with crystals. Then we find Dinobeast! Chief tell Riki! Chief always right!" * "Why I the Heropon? Because Chief Dunga chose Riki!" * "Why friend surprised? Chief have sharp instinct. Chief be village seer!" * "Riki happy to join friends!" * "Friends, meet Riki's Wifeypon and littlepon." Battle * "Aye-aye! Nose, mouth." * "B-B-B-Burninate!" * "Bitey... Bitey!" * "Everyone do good!" * "F-F-F-Freezinate!" * "Heropon run from nothing!" * "Heropon snap chop!" * "Heropon's breath makes monster sick!" * "Monster! {screams}" * "Now you have... the Lurgy..." * "Now, now... Behave!" * "Riki can win by himself." * "Riki feel faster!" * "Riki fight better than anyone!" * "Riki find goodies!" * "Riki get lonely without you!" * "Riki go to bed now!" * "Riki hungry..." * "Riki like fighting eaaasy monsters!" * "Riki looove chain attack!" * "Riki scared! Friends run!" * "Riki show secret Nopon special move!" * "Riki sneaky!" * "Riki's Sidekicks do good!" Fiora: "Thank you, O Mighty Riki! giggles * "Riki's Sidekicks do good!" Sharla: "Sidekicks!?... Well, whatever makes you happy!" * "Riki's Sidekicks do good!" Shulk: "Teach us, Heropon Riki!" * "Riki's Sidekicks do good!" Reyn: "Who're you callin' a sidekick, furball!?" * "Roly-Poly keep on rolliiiiiing!" * "Sidekicks... finish... fight..." * "Victory to Riki!" Character yells Shulk * "Ohhh.... Shulk, what wrong?" * "Shulk! Now no sleepy time!" * "Shulk also excited?" * "Get them Shulk! Smash pow!" * "Shulk only need Heropon Riki!" * "Riki together too!" * "Riki and friends the best!" * "Shulk! Go now!" * "Shulk! Go go!" * "Shulk! Good boy!" * "Shulk no give up!" Reyn * "Reyn no fall down!" * "Reyn pretending to be dead! Oh, bad Reyn!" * "Riki feel hot!" * "Riki have no cards to lose with!" * "But Riki already started!" * "Yeah! Follow behind Riki!" * "But Riki more greatest than Reyn!" * "No be slow, Reyn!" * "Reyn! Listen to Riki!" * "Reyn steal Riki's one!" * "Riki know a different Reyn!" Fiora * "Fiora is sleepy?" * "Fiora must stand up!" * "Fiora have fun! Riki want fun too!" * "Fiora make Riki smile!" * "Not be same without Riki!" * "Is Riki so handsome?" * "Riki so happy, Fiora so happy!" * "Up to Fiora now!" * "Bash that one, Fiora!" * "Fiora do good!" * "Cheer up, Fiora!" Dunban * "Dundun is hungry?" * "Hero can never fall!" * "Power sound like sour. Sweets are better!" * "Riki say cool things too!" * "Heropon and Herohom invincible!" * "Riki only feel Dundun's scary voice!" * "Heropon here to save day!" * "Hero Dundun go!" * "Riki leave that one for Dundun!" * "Riki know what done by Dundun!" * "Dundun! Hero must be happy!" Sharla * "Sharla! Why you no move?" * "Sharla have tough time?" * "Yummy! Riki want to eat up too!" * "YAAAAA! DON'T SHOOT RIKI!!!!" * "Is cause Riki is here, yes?" * "Yep! Team looking good!" * "And tummys and paws as one!" * "Sharla, pow blam, yeah!" * "Sharla shoot that one!" * "Sharla is cool!" * "Sharla! What wrong?" Melia * "Melly! Please move!" * "Melly! Try hard with Riki!" * "Riki like too! But fast!" * "Ooooh... Melly say pretty things!" * "But Riki worth 100 Nopon!" * "Riki is also greatest strength!" * "Melly fight hard! Riki copy Melly!" * "Melly! Do it good!" * "Melly! Kapow zing!" * "Riki want to be like Melly!" * "Melly want hug!" Vision warnings * "Reyn! Danger!" * "Sharla! What we do?" * "Dundun hero can change future?" * "Melly! Quick! QUICK!" * "Fiora! Help Riki!" * "Shulk see vision?" Post-battle dialogues Trivia * Riki's debt is the same as the value of "20,000 fish eggs", according to a Heart-to-Heart - "Riki's Crazy Crystal Plan" - with Reyn in Makna Forest. * The official Xenoblade Chronicles website states Riki's age as unknown, even though he himself reveals his age as 40. * Oddly, his theme song, "Riki the Legendary Hero", plays very early in the game when Vangarre is yelling at the Defence Force soldiers in Colony 9. * Riki seems to be able to hear, but not see, the ghosts of dead people. He displays this ability twice in the game. The first time is after the battle with Lorithia where he hears Kallian. The second instance is during a heart-to-heart - "In Ose Tower" - with Dunban in the Sealed Tower on Valak Mountain. * It is revealed in "Flowers of Eryth Sea" that Riki actually has a crush on Melia but will not act on it due to his wife, Oka, and their difference in species. * "Riki" means "Strength" in Japanese. * Riki's Japanese voice actor, Yuki Kaida, also voiced Vanea in Japanese versions of Xenoblade Chronicles. * Riki has the highest HP in the party. While no in-game conversation explains the reason why, it is due to the developers giving it to him one day as joke. However, everybody enjoyed playing as him with high HP, so they kept it. * Due to Riki's short height, he starts to swim in shallower water, making any battles in shallow water effectively remove him from play. * He is the only character of Xenoblade Chronicles to have a plush, with the template coming from Xenoblade: The Secret File. * His quote "Nyapakapow!" when the Apocrypha Generator is defeated became a minor internet meme. * There is a rarely encountered bug with his Talent art, "Yoink!", which can occur when fighting an enemy with knockback near a cliff. If the AI controlling Riki were to use "Yoink!" as your character falls out of the map, the text box displaying "Yoink!"'s options will appear, but you will be unable to select them as the game is trying to reset your position and does not accept any manual inputs. An example of a location where this could happen is while fighting the Hard and Soft Hoxes on Splintered Path. Gallery Riki.png|Official art Riki with weapon.png|Riki with his Biter riki concepts.jpg|Concepts Riki concepts 2.jpg|Concepts Riki concepts 3.jpg|Concepts Riki concepts 4.jpg|Concepts Character concepts 1.jpg Compilation_Armor_Riki.jpg|Compilation of Riki's armour Riki_Battle_Tactics_C.png|Riki - Battle Tactics images Rikki plush clean.jpg|Riki plush figure pattern Videos First Encounter Video fr:Riki es:Riki Category:XC1 Characters Category:XC1 Playable Characters Category:XC1 Male Characters Category:XC1 Protagonists Category:XC1 Nopon Category:Frontier Village Category:Riki Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U